


New Beginnings

by Inky_pink



Series: After the Lullaby [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_pink/pseuds/Inky_pink
Summary: Another chapter in the life of Mrs and Mrs Mitchell.





	New Beginnings

 

 

 

  “Maus, do you really need to be here while I pee?”

  “I don’t want to miss a single moment of this!”

  German grumbling followed, but Sabine didn’t push Beca out of the bathroom.

  “Could you at least…I don’t know, maybe not _watch_ me??” She whined. Beca huffed a sigh and turned her back on her wife, her arms folded.

  “Fine, I won’t look. I dunno what you’re being so prudish about though, it’s not like I don’t know how humans work. And we’ve peed in front of each other, in emergencies, it all works the same way…” She tailed off when she heard the other woman flush the toilet and wash her hands, turning to look at her. The blonde looked back and went to sit on the edge of the bath, Beca joining her a moment later.

  “Now what?” Asked the brunette.

  “Now we wait.” Came the reply.

  Two pairs of eyes stared at the same spot, while silence sat heavily in the bathroom, each second ticking sonorously with the weight of a thousand years. Or so it felt to Beca anyway.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Shuffle.

Tick.

Tick.

Shuffle.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Twitch.

Tick.

Tick.

  “God how can you stand this??” Demanded Beca, throwing her hands up in frustration, getting up to pace the bathroom floor instead.

  “I’ve done it before, it’s not as long as it feels, I promise.” Came the quiet reply. And in an instant Beca was on her knees in front of Sabine, petite hands massaging her calves as the brunette stared up into her face and apologies bubbled from her. Sabine chuckled lightly. “Relax maus, I meant no harm when I said it. I was just saying I know that now, of any time in your life, a minute can feel like an entire year.” She tucked a silky curl behind Beca’s ear with one long-fingered hand. The other was occupied, holding a pregnancy test.

  Today was the day they found out if any of their embryos had ‘stuck’, and Beca was a bundle of nerves. They sat staring into each other’s eyes, searching for anything amiss. But all that could be seen was one set of frantic navy, and one of unfathomable grey-blue. Beca squeezed her wife’s thigh. “You’re sure you’re okay with all of this? I know we’ve gone over everything a lot, but…things might change for you, and that’s okay you know?” Sabine moved to cup Beca’s cheek instead.

  “Oh my little darling maus. This is all of my dreams at last, if this happens today. We can do this… _I_ can do this, I promise. I…in some way I _need_ to do it. Does it make sense?”

  Beca nodded, remembering their conversations before they’d decided to go ahead with the IVF. Beca had offered to take the fertilised eggs, but Sabine had timidly asked if she could be the one to do it instead. Beca had been surprised, but had agreed, understanding without questioning. Sabine wanted to be pregnant again, to do it by her own choice, and to be allowed to enjoy it. To carry a child conceived in love and under consent. And so they’d set out on their journey.

  A complex mix of emotions welled in her chest as she stared into the depths of her wife’s eyes. “I love you so much.” She stated simply. Sabine smiled softly back at her and nodded. “I know, you’re so good at making sure I know. And I love you too my darling, with all of my heart.” They paused in that moment, Beca leaning into Sabine’s soft palm, both basking in the warmth and comfort. Then Beca braced her hands on the blonde’s legs, to push herself up off the floor, and as she did her gaze happened to fall down.

  She let out such a piercing shriek that Sabine nearly fell backwards into the bathtub.

  “BECA!” She admonished, clutching at her chest, feeling her heart racing like crazy.

  “I’m sorry Sabie, I didn’t mean to scare you! But…look…” and she grasped the other woman’s wrist to raise her arm and bring the pregnancy test into her line of sight. Beca watched as a grin spread slowly over her wife’s face. They shared a look and Beca suddenly grabbed her phone, quickly ringing a number. Two rings in and a voice could be heard at the other end.

  “Pieter…it worked. We’re pregnant!”

***

 

  The day of the first ultrasound saw Beca up at the crack of dawn, bustling noisily around their kitchen in an attempt to keep herself busy. A couple of hours later and Sabine shuffled down the stairs, her hair pulled up into a rough topknot and her skin grey. Beca stopped her frantic and unnecessary cleaning of the inside of the cereal cupboard when she caught sight of her beloved wife. She gave her a sympathetic look and walked to where she was seated at the farmhouse-style kitchen table, giving her a hug from behind and cradling a hand on the soft, almost imperceptible swell of her lower abdomen. She pressed a kiss to the velvet skin under her ear, making the blonde hum quietly.

  “More sickness gorgeous?” She asked. Her wife nodded tiredly.

  “Ja.” She rasped, her throat raw from the amount she’d been vomiting lately. “I don’t ever remember it being this bad before.”

  “Well they do say it’s different for each baby.”

  “I know…”

  Beca pulled back to study Sabine’s expression. “Are you worried?” She asked eventually. The blonde looked at her for a moment and then shrugged.

  “Ja.” She said again, quietly. Beca wrapped her back up in a tight hug and rocked her gently from side to side.

  “I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about sweetheart.”

  “But what if it’s too much? What if I haven’t been keeping in enough fluid and…I’ve ended up hurting the baby?” She finished, hanging her head, feeling the all-too-easy tears that happened so frequently these days. Beca pulled her wife up and turned her around to reinforce her reassuring embrace.

  “It’ll be fine. Trust me.” Was all she said, and they left it at that, going about their morning as normally as they could despite the anticipation of the appointment that was looming.

  At 10:30 sharp, they were sitting in the waiting area of their obstetrician’s office, waiting to be called in for the ultrasound. A bright young woman appeared, with a clipboard in hand and chunky glasses perched on the top of her head. She smiled at them.

  “Mrs and Mrs Mitchell?” She enquired, earning grateful smiles from the two women seated in front of her. So many times people got it wrong, or assumed something else; so many times they had to explain themselves. But this woman had just covered the bases nicely and they saw no judgement in her eyes, just a great deal of kindness. Beca and Sabine nodded in unison and rose from their seats, following the young woman at her request. She led them to a private room and closed the door, consulting her chart.

  “Sabine?” She questioned, looking from one to the other, and Sabine stepped forward, confirming her identity. “Lovely!” Smiled the woman, her face creasing into a warm smile. “Could you come and lie down here for me please?” She indicated the clinical bed beside them and as Sabine situated herself, she placed herself in the available chair beside the bed, facing a small monitor and a great deal of machinery. Beca moved to sit on the other side of the bed, next to Sabine, and took her hand in her own. Her wife gave her a brief glance and they squeezed hands, sharing a smile.

  “Now,” started the woman “my name’s Claire and I’m the one that’ll be doing your sonography, then Dr Robertson your obstetrician will follow up once we’re done here. Is that okay?” The two nodded their consent. “Fabulous! Okay well then, let’s start at the beginning I suppose?” And she began with a few questions, establishing Sabine’s gestation and explaining the process of the ultrasound. Sabine didn’t stop her to say she’d had them done before, she was nervous now and found herself barely able to speak for fear of throwing up or passing out. Beca could sense her tension and began to stroke her forehead gently to try and ease her stress. Claire went to dim the lights in the room and then sat at the sonography machine. She applied the cold gel to Sabine’s abdomen, causing her to gasp sharply and then spread it liberally around as she switched on her monitor, turning the screen towards herself initially.

 The two women held their breath as the sonographer rolled the Doppler over Sabine’s womb, rotating the wand this way and that. She frowned suddenly and lowered her glasses onto her nose, peering more closely at the screen. Sabine’s breathing quickened and she grasped Beca’s hand tighter. More minutes passed and still they weren’t allowed to look at the screen, Claire was roving the Doppler around and around meticulously. Suddenly she put it down and turned off the monitor.

  “Would you excuse me for a moment?” She murmured. “I just need to go and get Dr Robertson after all. I won’t be long!” And she disappeared from the room rapidly.

  There was a beat of nothingness and then Sabine drew in a shaky breath. “There’s something wrong.” She said quietly. Beca laid a lingering kiss on her cheek.

  “We don’t know that yet sweetheart.” She soothed. “It could be anything. Probably she’s just not picking much up – you’re only six weeks after all. That’s still a super tiny bubba you know?”

  Sabine closed her eyes and let her head fall back onto the firm surface of the medical bed. “No maus, I can feel it in my heart. Something isn’t right.” A tear rolled from under her eyelashes and soaked into her hair, reminding her suddenly of another hospital bed so long ago. She fought the memories, trying to calm her panicky breaths. Suddenly the door opened again, startling them both. Sabine quickly wiped the tear stains from her face as Claire let Dr Robertson take her seat and turn the monitor back on. He grabbed the Doppler himself and moved it over Sabine’s skin the way she had not long before and they were muttering quietly to each other, frowning in concentration. Claire the sonographer was moving her finger across the screen, saying something in Dr Robertson’s ear and he was nodding in agreement. Sabine’s tension was mounting, until suddenly she couldn’t take it anymore and she begged them for an answer.

  “Please can you just tell us what’s wrong, so we can fix it and go?” She pleaded in a soft voice. The two looked up at her from the monitor, surprise registering on both faces. Dr Robertson’s expression was unreadable as he cleared his throat.

  “Ehh…Mrs Mitchell…It’s not something that’s going to be particularly easy to fix.” He said. When he saw the distraught look that passed between Sabine and Beca, he continued hastily. “Let me show you.” He turned the screen so that they could both see and he once again moved the wand to bring up a grainy monochrome picture of Sabine’s womb. He angled it expertly to highlight a little blob floating in a dark sac.

  “Is that…” gasped Beca in awe. He nodded.

  “That’s your baby.” He smiled. He pointed out a tiny little light flickering rapidly in the centre. “And there’s your baby’s heart, probably only just started in the last day or so.”

   Beca couldn’t help the little swell of pride as she watched the newly-formed organ already pumping away. Sabine, however, frowned. “Well then…I don’t understand. What exactly is…” Her voice died in her throat as he moved the Doppler to highlight the area next to their baby.

  Where there was another baby.

  _“Twins??”_ gasped the German quietly, in total shock. Dr Robertson nodded, grinning now.

  “Yes ma’am, there’s two in there. Two strong hearts, two little babies growing well…”

  Beca and Sabine looked at each other and started to laugh incredulously, their future suddenly expanding twice as much as they previously had expected. Their bubble was prodded a little when Dr Robertson continued.

  “BUT,” he emphasised, “you appear to be having what we call mono mono twins.” They looked at him, entirely nonplussed. He broke it down for them. “Your twins could be sharing a placenta and an amniotic sac. It’s not the most ideal situation for twins, for many reasons, but if it as we suspect, the plan is to monitor you very closely Mrs Mitchell, and get these babies as big and healthy as we can before delivery. If you want to go ahead with it that is?” He raised his eyebrows in question and they gawped at him. Beca was the first to find her voice, after looking to her wife and silently conveying their answers to each other.

  “Dr Robertson, _of course_ we want these babies! It’s more than we could have ever asked for – literally, a whole baby more!” Their doctor chuckled at that and nodded.

  “In that case, we need to start planning your wife’s monitoring schedule. We’ll want to book a date initially for a caesarean delivery – I’m afraid any other delivery is out of the question with these twins, surgery is the safest option for them. And I must warn you of the very real potential of preterm delivery also…”

  Sabine gave an almost imperceptible gasp and turned panic-stricken eyes on Beca, who gripped her hand and kissed the wedding ring glinting on her finger.

  “It’ll all be okay my love.” She stated simply, her belief in her own statement shining from her eyes. “This will all be different, I promise. Our babies will be strong and healthy…they’ve got the best mamma in the world growing them, after all.” The blonde considered her a moment longer and then gave a small twitch of a nod, allowing herself to breathe, and Beca gave a small smile. “That’s my girl.” She said quietly, proudly. She leaned her forehead against Sabine’s and the two shared a moment of calm and love, before pulling away again. Beca grinned at Sabine, who gave a cautious smile in return.

  “Beca…we’re in for a lot of trouble!” And they both chuckled, turning back to the image of their two little jellybeans.

**Author's Note:**

> A note for any of my long-term readers: 
> 
> I'm so so SO sorry my fics have been dead-in-the-water for so long, life has been totally crazy lately and I've been under the weather for a while, so too tired for extra-curricular writing, apologies guys! I promise I'm still working on stuff, just really slowly and in tiny little bits. This is still absolutely my number one OTP and i haven't jumped 'ship' yet, I promise! Please be patient, I'll get back properly in the end. 
> 
> Love to you all! 
> 
> Inky Xx


End file.
